


Small Break

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, game
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 上，嫁，杀。
Relationships: Not A Romance - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Small Break

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：凤凰社欢乐向，上嫁杀游戏，乱射箭头。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

莫莉出门采购食材去了，难得没人敦促大扫除，哈利和罗恩在会议室下起了巫师棋，西里斯和抱着克鲁克山的赫敏观战的同时轮流挑战罗恩，金妮只看了一小会儿就在桌子另一角玩起了噼啪爆炸牌，结束轮班的唐克斯加入进去。接着双胞胎的一个诱饵炸弹溜了下来，把大家都弄得灰头土脸。就这么着，暂住的孩子们以及西里斯、卢平、朵拉、蒙顿格斯和比尔陆续都集中在了会议室，大家决定玩点轻松的打发时间。

众口难调，不能让莫莉回来时看见一堆醉汉，所以涉及喝酒的游戏都被成人们排除了，真心话大冒险可能被孩子们用来想尽办法刺探凤凰社情报，最后蒙顿格斯提议玩“上、嫁、杀”。

“不会有点越线吗？”莱姆斯问，“这儿有四个孩子未成年呢。”

“有什么关系，比尔还有女朋友呢。”西里斯摆摆手，“又不是说有人会付诸实践，幻想怎么样都行。”

“我们可以把范围扩大到从在场所有人里挑，有道德包袱的人自己选合适的对象就是了。”比尔提议。

“那样乐趣就少一半了。”唐克斯抗议。

不管怎么说，他们还是按照比尔的提议玩起来了，毕竟困在老房子里实在没什么乐趣，除非你喜欢跟窗帘里的狐媚子斗智斗勇。大家聚在一块起起哄总好过一个人对着房间发霉的柜子和墙壁发愁。

第一个是蒙顿格斯，他作为提议人被推出来以身作则。

小偷没怎么思考就作了决定：“上西里斯，嫁哈利，杀莱姆斯。”

“啥？”哈利说，孩子们都笑了起来，罗恩拍着哥们肩膀起哄要看他穿婚纱。

“你继承了波特家的财产。”西里斯很懂地说，“而且鉴于我是最后一个姓布莱克的人，毫无疑问我的教子会成为我的遗产继承人，嫁给你就相当于嫁给了两座大金库啊。”

“上西里斯我能理解——谁不想上西里斯呢？”唐克斯说，西里斯发出一阵犬吠般的笑声，莱姆斯不引人注意地瞥了他们一眼，“但为什么要杀莱姆斯？”

“呃……”蒙顿格斯支吾着。

“显然是因为我毛茸茸的小问题。”莱姆斯轻松地说，顿时有几道不友善的目光投向了蒙顿格斯。

“哪里！”小偷忙道，“是因为……因为……莱姆斯不会为此找我麻烦！”

“这里谁也不会因为这个找谁麻烦的。”西里斯亲切友好地说。

“对呀。”乔治点点头。

“你杀了我们，我们一定不会找你麻烦。”弗雷德接道。

“你们不用被杀也会到处捉弄人。”赫敏指出，双胞胎同时做出了捂心口的伤心相。

“下一个吧！”蒙顿格斯一挥胳膊，“下一个……罗恩！”

“啊？”罗恩刚溜到厨房拿了个小圆面包正吃着，猝不及防险些噎住。

“轮到你了小弟！”乔治和弗雷德一边一个挟持着他，“上谁？嫁谁？杀谁？”

不知道是下意识想寻求帮助还是别的，罗恩偷偷瞟了一下赫敏。

“上，呃……上哈利，”罗恩抱歉地看了一眼哥们，“嫁给……莱姆斯，杀掉这两货。”他一左一右推开双胞胎哥哥，于是四只手开始报复性地揉他头发。

“只能杀一个。”金妮提醒。

“有——什么——区别！”罗恩逃到哈利和比尔中间，“反正他俩都一样是见鬼的混——”

“你为什么不嫁赫敏呢？”他大哥突然问，显然，韦斯莱家小儿子掉进了另一个魔爪。

罗恩噎了一下，鬼鬼祟祟地看了赫敏一眼，赫敏扬起眉毛。

“没关系。”她宽宏大量地说，“跟我这样的万事通结婚有什么乐趣呢？”

没人吱声，哈利好像有点惊恐，唐克斯饶有兴致地支着下巴。

“不是的，我选莱姆斯是……”罗恩结巴着说，“呃，是因为莱姆斯不会嘲笑我！”

“我很荣幸。”莱姆斯温和地说，双胞胎则发出嘘声。

“太逊了——”弗雷德拖腔拖调地说。

“——居然从顿格那里抄理由。”乔治接上。

“上莱姆斯，嫁给克鲁克山，杀罗恩。”赫敏果断地说。

罗恩缩了缩脖子。

“猫也算？”蒙顿格斯质疑。

话音刚落，大黄猫闪电一样跳出主人的怀抱，冲着他脸龇牙弓起脊背，蒙顿格斯差点从座位上跌下去。

“好样的，克鲁克山。”赫敏夸赞道，“他比在座所有男人加起来还靠谱十倍——也许莱姆斯除外。”

莱姆斯：“……谢谢。”

“我没异议。”西里斯痛快地说，于是克鲁克山从桌子上高傲地踱过去，允许他撸自己的毛。

“这就是你选择上莱姆斯的原因吗？”唐克斯问。

“其实，”赫敏大大方方地说，“是因为莱姆斯看上去会很温柔，你们懂的。”

三个女生传递了一圈眼神，达成共识地点头，莱姆斯咳嗽了一声。

“不过狂野有狂野的好处啦。”唐克斯眨眨眼。

莱姆斯又咳嗽了一声。

“接下来西里斯是不是要嫁给巴克比克了？”金妮说，西里斯冲她露齿一笑。

“下一个到谁？”唐克斯问。

“哈利。”赫敏说，哈利眨眨眼。

“好吧，我想想……”他抓了抓头发，“上罗恩（罗恩咧嘴笑笑），嫁给西里斯，杀……”绿眼睛往周围看了一圈，“杀……”

“不用这么认真，哈利。”西里斯对教子苦恼的表情有点看不下去了，“这样我们会以为你真想上罗恩的，还有我不是恋童癖，顺带一提。”

“我选罗恩只是因为比较不尴尬，而且他也选我了。”哈利忙说，“选西里斯是因为，呃，”他看了一眼坐没坐相的教父，声音变小了，“……因为这样我们会变成一家人。”

西里斯不笑了。

“我们早就是一家人了，哈利。”他郑重地说，尾音有一点发颤，然后换上无奈的表情，“就，不必用那种方式。莉莉会从坟墓里跳出来掐死我的。”

哈利在哄笑声中脸红了。

“哈利还没说自己要杀谁呢。”弗雷德提醒，哈利又开始冥思苦想，显然跟“杀”有关的玩笑并不适合他。

这时克利切嘀嘀咕咕地咒骂着从会议室门边走过，罗恩一指小精灵：“哎，它也算在场吧！”

“罗恩！”赫敏不满地说，同时哈利如释重负：“杀克利切！”

“好，通过了！只是个玩笑嘛，赫敏。”西里斯提高声音打断赫敏即将出口的滔滔指责，小精灵跑走了，“下一个是我！上克鲁克山——”

“什么玩意？”唐克斯叫道。

“——嫁给金妮，杀月亮脸。”

“我的荣幸。”金妮泰然自若地说，西里斯朝她抛了个媚眼。

“我不知道该不该惊讶，你选了在场年龄最小的女士。”比尔说。

“你明明是狗吧，而且比克鲁克山大好多倍！”唐克斯说，赫敏露出匪夷所思的表情。

“重点明明应该是，为什么会有人在上这个选项挑猫啊？”她说，克鲁克山把尾巴往西里斯脸上一甩，跳回主人怀里。

“这个嘛，你知道，如果经常作为动物活动，你就会想试试各种各样的行为……”西里斯语气诡秘地说，赫敏皱起脸，好像拿不定主意该恶心还是好奇。

“那你试过吗？”比尔很感兴趣地问，“在狗的状态下——”

他打了个模糊但没人会认错含义的手势，有两三个人（以及克鲁克山）发出了反感的声音，但所有人绝对都想知道答案。

西里斯摸着下巴，卖足了关子，才说：“没有。”

“切。”唐克斯失望的感叹尤其大声。

“拜托，我就这么像个变态吗？”西里斯抗议道，莱姆斯拍拍哥们的肩膀。

“看看你自己。”

西里斯反手给了他一肘子，“那你呢？快说，月亮脸。”

“Fuck You.”莱姆斯和颜悦色但掷地有声地说，难以辨别他是在爆粗，还是在完成游戏，“嫁给比尔，杀——”

就在这时，炉火变成了绿色，莱姆斯也中断了回答。一个瘦削的身影在绿光中钻了出来，西弗勒斯·斯内普抖抖袍子上的烟灰，起身发现对上了这么多双眼睛，一时怔住。

“——杀西弗勒斯。”卢平机敏地说，斯内普莫名其妙地朝他丢了一记眼刀。

“来玩吗？”狼人若无其事地招呼道，“上、嫁、杀，选三个人吧。”

斯内普面色一沉，明显是想把这个邀请甩回他脸上的，但西里斯及时地开口了：“那还用说？go fuck himself，嫁给伏地魔并杀掉邓不利多。”

这一宣言后室内鸦雀无声，斯内普转过来直视着西里斯，西里斯手肘搁在桌面上，挑衅地看着他。

“上波特，”斯内普十足恶意地说，几个人齐刷刷地回头看，哈利张着嘴，连声音也没发出来，“嫁布莱克，杀狼人。”

说完他就到客厅去了，留下猛地站起来了的西里斯和一群目瞪口呆的围观者。

“我想，斯内普教授在招人反感上又完全胜利了。”金妮总结道。

“还挺豁得出去的。”唐克斯咕哝。

“新婚快乐，西里斯。”莱姆斯说。

“死你自己的去，狼人。”西里斯回答。

（全文完） 


End file.
